Reviens-moi
by Sasucath
Summary: Sasuke vit mal sa séparation avec Naruto et ne sait plus comment faire. Ce dernier n'a pas l'air de se rendre compte de sa souffrance et continu à vouloir garder contact. Seulement un jour, un accident subvient. Que fera Naruto ?


Yosh minna. Me revoilà avec un One-shot de NaruSasu.

Pour infos, Zetai ni yada chapitre 2 est bientôt bouclé, il ne saurait tarder.

Disclaimer : Naruto et Sasuke ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont de l'oeuvre de Kishimoto...

**Note :** Sachez que même si c'est pas gaie au départ, ce n'est pas une death fic, chose qui au départ était prévue...

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, je l'ai toujours aimé et désiré. Du coin de l'œil j'épiais ses mouvements, ses sourires. Nous travaillions ensemble et petit à petit, nous nous sommes rapprochés. Mon cœur battait sans cesse dans ma poitrine et mes pensées s'emmêlaient rapidement. Nous nous chamaillions doucement, se cherchant l'un l'autre. Cette époque me paraît si loin et pourtant si proche. Et puis le hasard ou le destin a fait que nous nous sommes rapprochés de nouveau. Me raccompagnant pour que je ne sois pas à pied, notre discussion interminable et si agréable, nos rires se mêlant, nos regards se rencontrant. Rien ne s'était produit de physique ce soir-là, mais mon cœur avait trouvé son maître. Les choses s'enchainèrent, invitation plus ou moins forcée le lendemain à son encontre, son acceptation. Mes amis connaissaient ma faiblesse pour lui et forcèrent eux-aussi les choses. Ce soir-là nos regards se cherchaient, nos peaux se frôlaient, nos rires et sourires se firent complices. Et puis le baiser. Ce baiser électrique, envoutant, sensations inouïes à la limite du réel. Tu étais la personne la plus belle au monde, la personne la plus douce qui soit. Tu m'as avoué ton amour rapidement, et moi comme un idiot je n'ai pu te répliquer que je t'aimais. La peur de l'abandon me saisissais si fortement que même si mon amour était bel et bien là, l'avouer est quelque chose d'effrayant. Le temps passa, mes jours étaient emplis de bonheur et la peur me quitta. Ces simples mots t'ont fait avoir un sourire éblouissant, m'aveuglant presque. Les mois s'enchaînèrent et l'amour subsistait. Au travail on souriait avec malice, chez l'un ou l'autre, on s'embrassait avec passion et ferveur. Mais les choses ne restent pas belles éternellement n'es-ce pas ? Une dispute, une jalousie mal placée, un mot de trop, et la vie dérape. La souffrance est telle dans ces instants que l'on a peur d'y succomber. Pourtant rien ne vient et l'on doit continuer à ressentir ces déchirures. Les éclats de voix s'intensifièrent, les perles salées roulèrent le long de nos joues face à cette fin inéluctable. C'est moi qui ai mis fin à notre agonie. Tes larmes de refus m'ont transpercée, paralysée. Que devais-je faire ? N'était-ce pas ce qu'il souhaitait ? Que nous nous séparions ? Pourtant, je tins bon et notre relation s'acheva à cet instant. La douleur ressentie n'est pas quelque chose que l'on peut décrire aisément. Ta gorge se noue douloureusement, à la limite de la suffocation, ta poitrine bat toujours mais ton cœur est comme mort à cet instant, tes forces te quittent, et tes larmes ne peuvent s'arrêter de couler, encore et encore. Encore et encore. Ta poitrine finie par être lancinante, comme écartelée. Et puis, il faut avancer, retourner travailler, revoir ses amis, sourire, s'amuser. Ces mots deviennent étrangers mais tu fais comme si tu savais qui ils sont. Te voir est pour moi la pire des tortures, mon désir de toucher ta peau, que nos doigts se frôlent, que nos lèvres se scellent, que nos corps se mêlent, chaque instant mes pensées sont remplies de toi, du nous qui a existé. J'ai tenté d'avoir d'autre relation mais la peur me paralyse, le dégoût me monte à la gorge, ils ne sont pas le blond que j'aime tant aux grands yeux azurs, au sourire étourdissant, à la voix envoutante. Non, ils ne sont pas mon blond, mon Naruto. Nous nous voyons parfois en dehors du travail et à chaque fois, nous dérapons. Nos corps s'unissent dans une étreinte fiévreuse, nos lèvres se scellent avec passion, nos doigts se parcourent avec avidité. Que devrais-je faire ? Il a volé ce qui m'était le plus précieux et ne me le rendra jamais. Comment puis-je survivre ? Ce cœur volé qui ne bat que pour toi, qui ne souffre que pour toi, qui ne réclame que toi…. Une promesse stupide de cinq ans…

Les années ont passées et le temps me parait toujours aussi lent et douloureux. Naruto n'est plus à mes côtés depuis longtemps, la vie nous séparant un peu plus encore. Il habite loin de moi maintenant. Il a pourtant souhaitait garder contact avec moi. Si cruel. Ses appels font bondir mon cœur pour l'écraser à la fin de ceux-ci. Dieu est-il si cruel ? Ne voit-il pas mes efforts pour avancer ? Ne voit-il pas ma souffrance ? Depuis notre séparation, deux ans se sont écoulés. Deux longues années où le seul à pouvoir combler ce vide en moi n'est autre que lui. Je sens ses appels s'espacer. Deviendrais-je encombrant ? J'ai appris par notre meilleur ami en commun qu'il avait eu d'autres histoires mais qu'il s'agissait à chaque fois de femmes. Les histoires ne duraient pas, allant de quelques semaines à quelques misérables mois. Mon meilleur ami et confident me soutient à chaque instant, comprenant ma douleur. Pourtant un jour, il en eut assez de me voir ainsi dépendant.

- Sasuke, arrête. Lâche l'affaire maintenant, tu te fais plus de mal qu'autre chose. Il a beau être mon meilleur pote, s'il ne voit et ne comprends pas à quel point tu l'aimes et est sérieux, il ne te mérite pas et est un idiot.

- J'essaye Neji. Sincèrement j'essaye. Mais rien que le son de sa voix me fait frémir. Comment veux-tu que j'y arrive ?

- Déjà, arrête de l'appeler. Si toi tu ne l'appel plus, mais qu'il continue à t'appeler, à ce moment-là on avisera.

- Ok dis-je en soupirant. Je vais faire ça.

Effectivement, en ne l'appelant plus, mes pensées tournant vers lui s'espacèrent, me rendant la vie un peu plus facile. Ah mais qui a dit qu'il ne fallait pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué déjà ? Ses appels bien que rares me plongent dans un abîme qui m'engloutis pour me rejeter un peu plus loin, le souffle court, le cœur saignant et les larmes aux bord des yeux.

J'ai appris qu'en ce moment il a une petite amie. La jalousie me ronge, car elle peut être à ses côtés sans soucis. Après tout, il est normal de voir un homme et une femme ensemble alors que deux hommes ensemble est pointé du doigt. Ma vie se résume finalement à lui. Chaque chose a pour conséquence de l'atteindre, de le faire réagir. Parfois l'idée d'en finir avec la vie me vient. Après tout, pourquoi s'obstiné à souffrir sans relâche en sachant que c'est vain ? Et puis je pense à mon frère, mes amis. Et finalement je ne fais rien. Aujourd'hui, je suis allé me faire faire un tatouage. Un renard. Pourquoi ? Eh bien, tout simplement parce qu'il a un rapport avec Naruto. Il n'est pas évident de faire le rapprochement si on ne sait pas que ses fines moustaches sur ses joues viennent d'une rencontre malheureuse avec l'un de ces mammifères. Je sens mon portable vibrer et le sort de ma poche. Naruto. Le cœur battant je décroche et lui réponds.

- Hey.

- Salut Sas'ke. Tu vas bien ?

- Nh et toi ?

- Euh oui ha ha ha.

- Pourquoi tu ris ?

- Ah euh pour rien.

- Ça faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas appelé.

- C'est toi qui ne m'appel plus !

Et il dit ça sur un ton accusateur. Abruti. Si je ne t'appelle pas c'est pour une raison précise. Tout en parlant, je me dirige vers le passage piéton et m'arrête le temps qu'il passe au vert.

- Nh. Désolé.

- Dis-moi, je suis sur Osaka en ce moment, il faudrait qu'on se revoit tu crois pas ?

Mon cœur s'accélère à une vitesse folle. Le revoir après plus d'un an ? A quoi ressemble-t-il ? Vais-je le trouver aussi beau qu'avant ? Mon cœur va-t-il le supporter ?

- Sas'ke ?

- Nh. Oui faudrait se voir. Tu restes combien de temps ?

- Pas longtemps malheureusement. Faut que je retourne sur Tokyo dans la semaine.

- Oh. Ben, te force pas à me voir alors.

- Baka. Si je te dis qu'il faudrait que l'on se voie, c'est que je le veux.

L'espoir vain me gonfle la poitrine. Je sens le sourire dans sa voix. Je l'aime tant. Pourquoi ne peut-il pas être à moi ? Le feu piéton passe enfin au vert et je m'engage.

- Naruto ?

- Ouaip ?

- Je me suis fait tatouer.

- Nan ! Sérieux ? Tu t'es fait tatouer quoi.

Gloups. C'était bien malin de dire ça. Je voulais juste qu'il sache que je pouvais être « cool », pas lui dire ce que je me suis fait tatoué. Eh bien, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, ne sachant pas mentir.

- Un renard.

- Un renard ? Me dis pas…

Je me sens rougir de honte. Je commence à le regretter ce tatouage. Alors que je suis en plein milieu du passage à piéton, j'entends une voiture déboiter en vitesse et j'ai à peine le temps de me retourner pour la voir me foncer dessus. Je sais que je n'aurais jamais le temps de l'éviter. Les larmes coulent et d'une voix brisée je parle à Naruto.

- Je t'aime. Pardon on ne pourra pas se voi…

Le choc est brutal, la douleur n'a pas encore eut le temps de monter au cerveau. Mes yeux se floutent, j'ai senti le sol me heurté violemment mon dos. La douleur arrive alors avec une force destructrice. Mes poumons refusent de fonctionner correctement, un bourdonnement sourd empli mes oreilles. J'ai mal mais ma voix ne veut pas sortir. Ma conscience s'évapore à une vitesse folle. Je sombre.

- Sas'keeeeeeeeeeeeeee ! Sas'ke répond. Réponds moi. Je t'en prie, répond.

- Allo ?

- Sasuke ?

- Non fit une voix d'homme. C'est le nom du jeune homme à qui appartient le téléphone ?

- Qui êtes-vous ? Où est Sas'ke ?

- Le jeune homme vient d'avoir un accident. Les secours arrivent.

- Où êtes-vous. J'arrive tout de suite.

- Dans la rue Midosuji*

- J'arrive.

Le cœur battant je cours à en perdre haleine. Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke. Ne meurs pas. Je t'en prie, ne meurs pas. Tout mais pas ça. Ses derniers mots résonnent dans ma tête. « Je t'aime ». « Je t'aime ». « Je t'aime ». Était-il si idiot ? Cet homme était tout pour lui. Jamais il n'avait aimé autant que lui. Mais la peur des disputes et déchirures l'avait stoppé. Lui avait fait refuser les avances de Sasuke, l'amour de Sasuke. Et il allait le perdre ? Jamais ! Les sirènes de l'ambulance roulant à vive allure me fait redoubler de vitesse. J'arrive enfin sur les lieux. Un nombre important de personne est rassemblée, formant un cercle autour d'une personne. Je m'approche et mon sang se glace. Du sang partout, et puis je le vois. Je repousse les gens sur mon passage, mes larmes coulent sans même que je ne m'en rende compte. Il est là, étendu, le visage encore plus pale qu'à l'accoutumé, les mèches corbeaux de ses cheveux retombant sur son visage. Ses yeux sont clos. On dirait qu'il dort mais le sang s'échappant de son torse vient troubler cette certitude. Je m'agenouille à ses côtés et caresse sa joue. Je n'ose pas le bouger de peur d'aggraver les choses. L'ambulance est là. J'effleure ses lèvres des miennes et lui murmure ce que je retenais depuis si longtemps.

- Je t'aime. Ne meurs pas Sas'ke, j'y survivrai pas.

- Monsieur, je vous demanderai de bien vouloir vous reculer s'il vous plaît.

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il tente de me dire, mais je vois qu'il s'agit d'un ambulancier. On me prend doucement par les épaules et on me dirige vers le véhicule de secours. On me parle, on me pose des questions. J'y comprends rien. La seule chose que j'arrive à saisir c'est qu'on me demande nos liens et qui il est.

- Sasuke Uchiwa, 22 ans, il est l'homme de ma vie.

Après ça, je dois perdre conscience car je me réveil dans un lit où les murs sont d'un blanc uni presque dérangeant. L'odeur des médicaments me fait monter la bile mais je me retiens. J'essaye de mettre mes idées au clair quand les images me reviennent de plein fouet. Un long cri d'angoisse s'échappe. Une infirmière qui devait passer par là se précipite dans ma chambre.

- Monsieur, tout va bien ?

- Sasuke. Où est Sasuke. Je dois le voir. Où est-il ?

Le visage de la jeune femme s'assombrit. La peur me noue l'estomac, me lancine le cœur. Elle me fait un petit sourire mais ses yeux sont voilés par la tristesse. Putain mais qu'elle me dise où il est !

- Vous parlez du jeune homme arrivé en même temps que vous je suppose. Son état est critique. Les médecins pensent qu'il ne pourra passer la nuit.

La nouvelle me fait perdre pied. Elle ne sait pas de quoi elle parle, c'est évident. Sasuke n'allait pas mourir. Pas alors qu'il comprenait enfin les choses. Pas quand tout pouvait leur sourire. Je ne pouvais le perdre définitivement. Non. Impossible. Mes pensées sont incohérentes, je me lève et un violent tournis me prend.

- Monsieur ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous lever ainsi.

- T'as gueule. Je dois le voir. Dis-moi où il est.

La jeune femme doit comprendre qu'il ne sert à rien de le forcer et lui indique le service auquel Sasuke est rattaché ainsi que le numéro de sa chambre. Le jeune homme blond avance dans les couloirs avec difficultés mais une farouche détermination se lit dans son regard. Arrivé devant sa porte, il l'ouvre en douceur. S'avançant dans la pièce, il manque de s'étrangler en voyant les nombreuses machines l'entourer. D'une main tremblante, il prend celle du jeune homme brun. Elle est si froide et frêle. Alors sans savoir pourquoi, il se met à parler.

- Sas'ke, ne pars pas. Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner. Je sais que j'ai été le pire des salauds pendant ces deux ans. Refusant ton amour mais continuant à vouloir garder contact. La vérité c'est que je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Risible n'es-ce pas ? On s'aimer mutuellement et moi, je refusais de céder. J'avais tellement peur que ça se reproduise. Que nos disputes reviennent, que nos cris et nos pleurs nous brisent le cœur. Bon sang Sas'ke, pourquoi suis-je si con ? Si tu pars, que me restera-t-il ? Tu te souviens de cette promesse des cinq ans ? Celle que tu m'as fait faire de force ? Que tu me donnais cinq ans pour grandir et vouloir une relation sérieuse et stable avec toi. Que si j'étais heureux avec une personne, tu me souhaiterais tout le bonheur du monde et que sinon, on retenterait ? Je ne l'ai jamais oublié. Elle a toujours était dans un petit coin de ma tête comme toi. Chaque jour je pensais à toi. Oh, pas non-stop, mais plusieurs fois par jours. Je me demandais comment tu allais, ce que tu faisais, si ton cœur changeait. Et puis aujourd'hui, tu m'as annoncé ce tatouage. Mon cœur s'est gonflé d'amour quand j'ai compris la référence à mes moustaches de griffure. Et puis ce putain d'accident. Quand tu m'as dit ce « je t'aime », mon cœur a vibré. Ah ah, je parle beaucoup. Tu m'as toujours reproché de trop parler pour ne rien dire. Bon sang, qu'es que je t'aime. Je te promets qu'à ton réveil, je ne te lâcherais plus d'une semelle. Tu ne souffriras plus. Je te comblerai. Enfin, j'essayerai, je ne veux pas paraître présomptueux.

Il continua ainsi tout au long de la soirée. Parlant des souvenirs communs, de ce qu'il faisait à Tokyo, de ses doutes, de ses désirs. La nuit avançait à grand pas, et la respiration du jeune homme brun resta stable. Un médecin fît son entrée aux alentours de vingt-deux heures, trouvant un blond pleurant mais parlant toujours, tenant une main du garçon alité dans les siennes. Le médecin reparti avec surprise, voyant que son patient se battait pour vivre alors qu'il aurait déjà dû succomber à ses blessures.

La douleur était vraiment infernale. Le feu léchait chaque parcelle de son corps. Pourtant il s'accrochait. Pourquoi ? Ce serait tellement plus simple de se laisser gagner par le néant, la fin. Pourtant il ressentait une douce chaleur dans sa main gauche. Apaisante. Cette douceur le forçait à se battre, à vouloir revenir. Il sentait qu'il devait revenir coute que coute. Alors il serra les dents, refusant de céder à la facilité. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il subissait tout ça. Des minutes ? Des heures ? Des jours ? Une éternité peut-être. Mais petit à petit il sentit la brûlure diminuer, refluer en lui.

Ses yeux papillonnèrent. Sa main gauche était trempée. Il tourna en grimaçant sa tête et vit une tête blonde posée sur sa main. Son cœur manqua un battement. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

- Naruto souffla-t-il.

L'homme en question sursauta et Sasuke vit son visage baigné de larme et un immense sourire se fendre sur son visage. Il porta une main à sa joue.

- Sas'ke… tu ne m'as pas laissé.

- Évidemment grommela l'intéressé. Tu sais rien faire sans moi.

Un rire secoua le jeune homme blond. Il se redressa et posa son front contre celui du jeune homme brun. Les yeux dans les yeux, sans un mot, ils s'observèrent. L'amour brillait dans leurs pupilles, essayant de faire passer tout ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. C'est avec naturel que leurs lèvres se touchèrent, se goûtant, se savourant. Quand ils se séparèrent, c'est en riant comme deux idiots qu'ils se souhaitèrent bon retour.

Trois ans plus tard.

- Sas'ke. Tu veux m'épouser ?

Le jeune homme crût s'étouffer dans son bol de chocolat chaud. Qu'es ce qui lui prenait de sortir ça dès le matin ? Ils habitaient ensemble depuis la sortie d'hôpital du jeune brun, le blond refusant de le lâcher d'une semelle.

- Le mariage n'est pas autorisé crétin marmonna le jeune homme.

- Et alors ? On est pas obligé de se marier ici. Et puis, je veux qu'on montre au monde entier que tu m'appartiens et que je t'appartiens.

- Idiot. Je t'appartiens déjà.

- Moi je le sais, mais les autres non. Je veux que ça devienne officiel. Tu ne veux pas ?

Le jeune homme se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Se marier…. Oui il aimerait porter une bague montrant qu'il est à Naruto et que Naruto porte une bague montrant qu'il est sien. L'idée lui plaisait. Il savait qu'avec cet engagement ce serait pour la vie. Car un mariage est un serment, une preuve d'amour ultime car enchaîné l'un à l'autre officiellement. La voix rauque, il répondit.

- Bien sûr que je veux.

Un sourire éblouissant se peignit sur le visage du blond. Il se leva et prit dans ses bras Sasuke prit au dépourvu. Il riait comme un gosse, l'embrassait, caressait ses cheveux avec affection, dévorait des yeux le visage pâle.

- Uzumaki Sasuke… je jure de t'aimer et te protéger jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

- Idiot, je t'aime et ce jusqu'à ma mort.

Les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent dans la chambre, le brun porté par le blond. Déposant l'homme qu'il aimé sur le lit. Il allait lui montrer tout l'amour qu'il ressentait dans cette danse qu'unirai leur corps et leur âme. Sasuke lui appartenait corps et âme et bientôt, aux yeux de tous…

* * *

_*Midosuji : rue existant réellement à Osaka._

Auteur : Pfiouuu finie.

Naruto : Mais chui un vrai connard pendant deux ans o_o

Sasuke : Pourquoi jme tape un accident pour que Naruto comprenne

Auteur : _ ben... Naru est pas tellement un rapide tu sais.

Naruto : Pourquoi il a failli mourir Sas'ke d'abord !

Auteur : Estimes-toi heureux, à la base il devait mourir u_u et toi tu te serais retrouvé avec tes regrets etc. etc.

Sasuke : Quoi ?!

Auteur : *prend la fuite* Jaa na minna ! A la prochaine.


End file.
